Poisonous
by Harada-sama
Summary: Disfruten de este one-shot que también tengo en CemZoo como "KaoriSama". :o


Poisonous

Lentamente aquellas hebras que provenían de la capa celestial se adentraron en los aposentos de la gran mansión, inundando todos los pasillos con la sublimidad de la luz solar en aquella mañana de domingo.

Los pasajes que anteriormente se habían visto fulminados de oscuridad ahora estaban llenos de claridad precaria.

No había nadie en aquella morada infestada de silencio. Era muy solitario tan sólo percibir el sonido de la mudez; además de ser algo tétrico ya que cada detalle era tan insólito para aquella época… Simplemente era algo que no tenía lugar en el tiempo.

En una recamara se encontraba ella. No sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar o de qué manera actuar. Simplemente había hecho lo que había hecho y ya no había vuelta atrás. ¿De qué manera iba a darle rotación a la manecilla del reloj hasta el momento en donde se dejó vencer por el _veneno_ de _él_?

Era algo imposible.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre el destino le jugaba malas pasadas específicamente a ella? Era algo irónico que de manera perpetua le pasaran cosas malas a las chicas buenas… Entonces ¿debía ser mala para que le pasaran cosas buenas?

Abrió con pesadez e inocencia sus párpados, dejando ver las esmeraldas que reposaban colgando en sus cuencas por inercia a ser removidas de allí. Refregó con poca delicadeza sus orbes para aclarar la vista.

Levantó con esfuerzo el dorso, colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda o mejor dicho, a los costados; parpadeando un par de veces para comprobar que era cierto lo que veía y su cerebro procesaba.

Suspiró, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a ascender. Pero algo la detuvo.

El dorso de una mano se apoderó del brazo de la chica. Ella por su parte, se inmutó abruptamente al saber de quién se trataba. Giró paulatinamente su rostro.

No hizo nada más que quedar taciturna e intentar dedicarle una sonrisa al masculino presente.

Él sonrió de lado.

La chica de hebras rosáceas no pudo hacer nada más que perderse en aquellos orbes llenos de vacío. Su mente quedó en blanco, su boca quedó semiabierta, y sus ojos sin objetivo fijo; finalmente logró recuperar el juicio.

—Buen día, Sasori —inició la conversación ella, porque sabía que él no lo haría. Claro; él prefería mil veces dejarla como estaba a despertarla de su anterior quimera.

—Qué bueno que despertaste —sonrió de manera cómplice a su actual amante—. Pensé que serías más astuta y te irías… Pero veo que aún sigues aquí.

Sakura miró por lo bajo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Posó el dorso de su palma en los cabellos de su compañero, acariciándoles de manera afectuosa.

Eran hebras rojizas y suaves… Tan fáciles de acicalar además de perfectas.

Retiró la pieza de su extremidad y entristeció el perfil.

Sakura Haruno sabía a la perfección que lo que hacía no era lo aprobado por alguien decente; pero aquel hombre tenía algo que no la dejaba dormir tranquila. No sabía si eran sus ojos, tal vez su pelo, su sonrisa, su forma de ser… ¡Algo tenía que ser!

Sólo sabía que Sasori poseía un extraño pero dulce _**veneno**_ que no le sería fácil de evadir a ella ni a nadie. Arrugó con impotencia las sábanas de terciopelo, aún cálidas por las acciones de la noche anterior.

¿Sería bueno o malo? Otra cosa que sabía era que, por alguna razón, aún sentía algo por el Akatsuna, el señor de los vampiros. ¿Era posible que una adolescente humana se enamorara del jefe aquella especie? Al parecer sí.

No quería aceptarlo, pero amaba con mucha intensidad y al mismo tiempo inocencia al susodicho.

Se recostó al lado del pelirrojo.

Ambos se miraron por momentos en lo que Haruno pensaba hundirse en aquellas gotas de miel y él pensaba quedar hipnotizado por jades brillantes.

Toda la traición se fue a la basura y lo único que sobró fue el amor que se tenían.

Él, que al inicio había pensado que todo era deseo y posición; ella que había pensado todo lo contrario, lo cual era verdad…

Después de salir de sus cavilaciones, la joven humana acercó por cuenta propia su rostro al de él. Simplemente murmurando una cosa.

—Yo no podría irme y dejarte a ti solo, ¿O sí? —inquirió de manera astuta la joven—. Después de todo, ambos quisimos que esto fuera así…

Y acto seguido fue unir sus labios a los de él, para comprobar que era amor lo que despedían y pedían aquellas masas bucales; pero… claro, no nos olvidaríamos del veneno que tenía tan enamorada a la chica.

Fin

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. ^^ **


End file.
